Perasaanku Pada Mereka
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: Fic ketiga, lagi kehabisan inspirasi, tapi pingin tulis fic, inilah jadinya, peringatan! masih banyak cacatnya, selamat baca!


Fic ketiga jadi juga, sebelumnya author mo ngucapkan terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya di dua karya sebelumnya.

Fic ini dari sudut pandang Ishida Uryuu.

Peringatan! Fic ini masih banyak cacatnya, salah satunya humor yang garing, dan masih banyak sekali yang lainnya. Selamat baca deh.

Perasaanku pada Mereka

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Pandangan mataku masih terpaku pada buku yang kupegang, saat ini rasanya tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari buku ini. Betul-betul nyaman membaca buku di dalam kelas yang masih sepi. Sejenak aku membetulkan posisi kacamataku, entahlah ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku meskipun kacamataku tidak miring ataupun melorot.

"Selamat pagi Ishida-kun!" suara mengagetkan perempuan ini benar-benar tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantung.

"Ah, selamat pagi Inoue-san, kau hampir sukses membuatku sakit jantung dengan suaramu," ucapku dengan menatap tajam padanya.

"Hehehe, maaf Ishida-kun." Jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Senyum yang berhasil memancing rona merah di pipiku keluar.

Tanpa menyadari perubahan wajahku dia beranjak ke tempat duduknya, mengeluarkan buku dan membacanya. Ruangan menjadi kembali sunyi, kembali nyaman bagiku untuk membaca buku ditanganku ini. Tapi entah pikiranku malah gelisah tidak karuan dalam kesunyian ini.

Kuakui aku mulai menyukai perempuan berambut oranye itu sejak kami berangkat ke soul society, tempat para arwah. Ditempat itu kusadari bahwa aku sangat ingin melindunginya dan ada di sisinya setiap saat. Dia yang selalu ramah kepada setiap orang, dia yang memiliki wajah yang cantik, dia yang selalu menyapaku di pagi hari, aku menyukai semua aspek dalam dirinya. Ralat, semua aspek kecuali masakannya, dia benar-benar memiliki selera yang aneh. Mungkin itu rahasia dibalik tubuhnya yang tetap ideal meski makan banyak sekali makanan.

Selagi berpikir dan melamun, tidak terasa kelas sudah sedikit ramai. Dia tampak bercanda dengan sahabatnya, Arisawa-san. Segera kukembalikan pandanganku ke buku di tangan ini. Sesaat sebelum pandanganku kembali ke buku, sepasang mata biruku bertemu dengan sepasang mata violet yang sangat menawan.

"Pagi Ishida!" sapa perempuan pemilik mata violet itu menyadari mata kami bertemu.

"Pagi Kuchiki-san," jawabku seraya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasku.

"Ini chappy mu, sudah kujahit telinganya," tanganku mengulurkan sebuah boneka kelinci padanya.

"Waaahh, terima kasih banyak Ishida-kun!" senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Senyum ini pun berhasil memancing rona merah di pipiku keluar lagi.

Huh, aku benar-benar serakah. Bisa-bisanya aku jatuh hati pada dua orang perempuan. Apalagi mereka berdua termasuk teman-teman terdekatku di kelas ini.

Aku jatuh hati padanya sejak dia yang seorang shinigami menyamar menjadi siswi kelas ini. Pertama melihatnya memperkenalkan diri, aku sudah tahu dirinya bukan manusia melainkan shinigami. Shinigami yang sedikit banyak kubenci dalam hidupku. Meski begitu, hatiku berkata lain, melihat mata violetnya yang indah, wajah manisnya, rasanya aku begitu tertarik, tidak bisa kualihkan pandanganku darinya.

Kini hati dan pikiranku penuh oleh mereka berdua. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali kuusir keberadaan mereka dari dalam pikiranku. Namun, tetap saja mereka tidak mau pergi, seakan telah terpatri kuat-kuat. Aku juga tidak ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada mereka. Aku takut persahabatan kami malah menjadi renggang yang berakibat mereka semakin menjauhiku. Rasanya pasti sangat tidak enak dijauhi seseorang yang kau cintai, apalagi dua orang.

"Yo Ishida! Mana buku yang kau janjikan kemarin?" kali ini suara lelaki yang menyapaku setelah memasuki kelas.

"Nih, tidak biasanya kau meminjam buku pelajaran apalagi buku fisika." ucapku penuh selidik pada lelaki berambut oranye jabrik yang bisa dibilang sahabatku ini.

"Huh, yang pasti untuk kupelajari, " jawabnya singkat sambil menyambar buku fisika di tanganku dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Lelaki berambut mencolok itu telah memberi dan mengambil banyak hal penting dariku. Dia telah memberiku sahabat-sahabat baik yang mungkin sangat kuinginkan selama ini. Karena dia juga aku bisa dekat dengan kedua perempuan pujaanku itu sebagai sahabat. Tetapi, dia juga telah mengambil hal terpenting dalam hidupku. Dia telah mencuri hati dua perempuan yang merupakan cinta pertamaku. Perasaan iri menyelimutiku, apa yang sebenarnya dia miliki tetapi aku tidak? Aku sangat ahli dalam pelajaran, keterampilan dan meskipun tidak terlalu pandai dalam olahraga tapi kemampuan masih diatas rata-rata siswa lainnya. Perasaanku yang ingin melindungi mereka berdua pun tidak kalah darinya. Sudahlah, perasaan ini pasti akan segera lenyap seiring berjalannya waktu. Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi mereka berdua akan lenyap dari pikiranku.

Pada jam istirahat siang di tengah perjalananku menuju suatu tempat di SMA ini, tanpa sengaja kulihat Inoue-san dan Kurosaki di halaman belakang sekolah. Sudah jelas sekali apa yang sedang terjadi. Keinginanku mengetahui jawaban Kurosaki atas Inoue-san menguasai pikiranku. Kuposisikan diriku hingga bisa mendengar dan melihat mereka dengan jelas tanpa diketahui. Tak berapa lama setelah Inoue-san menyatakannya, terdengar jawaban dari Kurosaki.

"Maaf, Inoue.. aku menyukai orang lain," jawabnya singkat.

Seperti halnya perempuan-perempuan lain, terlihat dengan jelas Inoue-san mulai meneteskan air mata. Ingin rasanya kupeluk meskipun itu tidak mungkin kulakukan sekarang. Kurosaki brengsek, dia membuat perempuan yang kusukai itu menangis. Ingin kuhajar dia, tapi itu juga tidak mungkin kulakukan sekarang. Aku cuma bisa mematung melihat mereka, tidak tahu harus merasa apa. Di satu sisi aku berteriak senang melihat tangisannya, menyadari diriku masih punya kesempatan. Sedangkan disisi lainnya terasa sakit sekali melihat tangisannya, mengetahui bahwa kebahagiaannya terenggut. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja, lagipula perasaan ini begitu menyiksaku, perasaan ingin buang air besar yang sudah kutahan dari tadi pagi. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung ber-Hirenkyaku ria menuju kamar mandi yang menjadi tujuan utamaku keluar kelas tadi.

Setelah lega membuang segala uneg-uneg dalam perutku. Perasaanku ikut lega, maklum kemarin malam tanpa persetujuan perutku aku melahap semua nasi pecel super pedas dari Byakuya yang berkunjung kerumahku. Sepertinya dia ingin memamerkan mahakarya koki baru di keluarga Kuchiki. Kuakui rasanya enak sekaleeeee, meskipun nasi pecel dari soul society tersusun dari partikel-partikel arwah, tetap saja enak sekaleee.

Saat pulang sekolah kuikuti Kurosaki dan Kuchiki-san yang tinggal bersama. Aku berniat untuk titip nasi pecel keluarga Kuchiki yang sangat enak itu pada Byakuya melalui Kuchiki-san, eh bukan itu, aku ingin tahu reaksi Kuchiki-san mengetahui bahwa tadi siang Inoue-san menyatakan perasaannya pada Kurosaki. Tetapi…. nasi pecel Kuchiki itu benar-benar enak, aku sangat ingin memakannya lagi. Setelah terbuyar dari lamunanku yang mencoba mengingat kembali bagaimana rasanya pecel itu meleleh di lidahku, mereka sudah tidak ada dalam jarak pandangku.

"Sial!" umpatku pelan, kupercepat langkahku untuk mencari mereka. Tiba-tiba mataku terpaku pada warung kopi dekat halte bus.

Tidak disangka mereka mampir ke warung kopi bersama. Setelah memesan sesuatu, kulihat lelaki berambut oranye menarik perempuan berambut hitam itu dan menciumnya liar. Sejenak aku kaget karena ternyata mereka bukan Kurosaki dan Kuchiki-san. Rugi sudah kuhabiskan waktuku mengamati orang yang tak kukenal.

Kulanjutkan perjalananku mencari Kurosaki dan Kuchiki-san. Kulihat ada orang bergerombol di depan ku. Spontan aku ikut bergerombol melihat yang terjadi. Seorang lelaki berambut oranye dan perempuan bermata violet tergeletak lemas bersimbah darah. Kubelalakkan mataku tidak percaya, kupanggil ambulan dari rumah sakit ayahku dengan gemetar, suaraku sulit keluar, pikiranku kacau, perasaanku tidak karuan.

Setelah ambulan itu datang dan mengangkut kedua orang itu, aku sedikit bernafas lega. Perasaan dan pikiranku yang kacau hilang seketika, tidak kuat rasanya melihat organ dalam mereka keluar.

Dengan tak bersemangat kuteruskan lagi kegiatan mencari Kurosaki dan Kuchiki-san yang tertunda-tunda karena hal-hal konyol. Lebih baik kucari mereka lewat reiatsu mereka saja, lebih efektif dan efisien.

Melalui jejak reiatsunya, bisa dirasakan mereka pergi ke taman Karakura. Tanpa basa-basi lagi kugunakan Hirenkyaku menuju kesana. Kembali kusembunyikan keberadaanku dari mereka. Rasanya aku sudah berkali-kali menggunakan kemampuan Quincy ku untuk hal-hal sepele ini.

"Tadi Inoue menyatakan perasaannya padaku," terang Kurosaki yang ditanyai oleh Kuchiki-san.

Jelas terlihat rasa kaget dan sedih terpasang di wajah Kuchiki-san. Lalu dia mencoba menanyakan jawaban dari Kurosaki pada Inoue-san.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, aku menyukai orang lain," jawab Kurosaki sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang menarik rona merah di pipi Kuchiki-san keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kalau… kalau aku yang menyatakannya bagaimana tanggapanmu Ichigo?" ternyata Kuchiki-san berusaha menyatakannya saat ini juga.

Wah, tidak rugi aku mengikuti mereka. Mendapat tontonan begini lagi, huehehehhehehehehe. Aku terkekeh senang dalam hatiku. Tunggu, aku menyukai Kuchiki-san juga, jadi tidak boleh tertawa-tawa begini. Kembali kubiarkan image cool dan seriusku menguasai. Setelah tenang kudengar dengan jelas jawaban Kurosaki.

"A-apa kau serius Rukia?" Kurosaki terlihat sangat terkejut. Diikuti anggukan malu-malu dari Kuchiki-san.

"Maaf, sepertinya jawabanku padamu sama seperti jawabanku pada Inoue.."

Uaappaaaaa? jantungku mau copot mendengar jawaban Kurosaki.

Dan seperti yang kuduga, hal yang terjadi pada Inoue-san terjadi juga pada Kuchiki-san. Tangisan membanjir dari mata violetnya. Kembali muncul perasaanku ingin memeluknya seperti saat ingin memeluk Inoue-san siang tadi. Kembali muncul keinginan untuk menghajar Kurosaki seperti siang tadi. Kembali muncul dua sisi dalam diriku yang berlawan seperti siang tadi.

Tunggu, aku merasa déjà vu. Kalau begitu, saat ini saatnya aku…

Belum sempat pikiranku menyelesaikan pemikirannya, kakiku langsung ber-Hirenkyaku menuju rumah. Ternyata benar, déjà vu benar-benar ada. Terbukti, saat ini aku tiba-tiba merasa ingin buang air besar yang sangat menyiksa sama seperti siang tadi.

Di rumahku.

Aku terserang diare akibat nasi pecel yang sangat pedas tapi enak itu. Lidahku sangat ingin merasakannya lagi meskipun lambung dan ususku menolak. Oh, Byakuya, kapan kau mengunjungiku lagi?

Tunggu dulu, aku ini tidak gay. Aku hanya merindukan nasi pecelnya bukan orang yang membawanya. Seandainya, Kuchiki-san dan Inoue-san yang berkunjung membawa nasi pecel Byakuya itu, mati karena diare pun aku rela tanpa penyesalan.

Fuhh, sekarang saatnya tidur, besok aku harus berangkat pagi untuk melakukan ritualku setiap hari, yaitu membaca buku di kelas yang masih sepi. Lagipula aku ingin segera terlelap melupakan perasaanku pada Kuchiki-san dan Inoue-san meskipun hanya sejenak, perasaan yang tidak mungkin terbalas walaupun mereka ditolak oleh Kurosaki, perasaan yang selalu menyiksa hatiku.

Esok harinya, sepulang sekolah, didalam kelasku yang sudah sepi.

"Kurosaki ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ucapku ketus seraya mendatangi Kurosaki yang duduk di bangkunya.

"Heh? Langsung katakan saja." Ucapnya ogah-ogahan.

"Apa maksudmu menolak pernyataan cinta mereka berdua? Aku tidak paham, dilihat dari kelakuanmu selama ini, terlihat kalau kau menyukai mereka." Cerocosku keluar begitu saja.

"Sewaktu berusaha menyelamatkan Kuchiki-san, kau berusaha setengah mati begitu juga saat menyelamatkan Inoue-san, aku yakin dari sikapmu saat itu kau memendam perasaan pada salah satu dari mereka atau malah mereka berdua." Lanjutku.

"Hoo, jadi kau menguntitku?" ucapnya dengan nada jahil.

Tidak kujawab pertanyaannya, karena memang kenyataannya aku memang menguntitnya, tapi itu tidak penting saat ini.

"Aku menganggap mereka hanya sebagai sahabat dekat, walaupun kuakui aku pernah merasa jatuh hati pada mereka berdua.." lanjutnya setelah memahami diriku yang tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lalu? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tolak?" tanyaku dengan geram.

"Karena saat ini mereka sudah tidak ada di hatiku, ada orang lain yang mencuri hatiku." Jawabnya sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Huh, siapa dia? Yoruichi-san? Atau malah shinigami bercepol temannya Abarai itu?" sulit dibayangkan orang ini jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari kedua orang itu.

"Bukan…" jawabnya singkat padat dan menjengkelkan.

"Lalu siapa?" tanyaku mulai tak sabar.

"Kau.." dia menggumam pelan tidak jelas.

"Kaori-san kelas sebelah?" tanyaku berusaha memperjelas gumamannya.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang KAU! Kau, Ishida Uryuu, orang yang saat ini mencuri hatiku!" jawabnya dengan sedikit membentak dan rona merah di pipinya.

Si bodoh ini malah bercanda disaat yang tidak tepat lagipula selera humornya benar-benar buruk.

"Jangan bercanda lagi, katakan yang sebenarnya!" balasku membentak.

Tanpa kusadari dia bangkit dari bangkunya langsung memeluk tubuhku. Terkejut setengah mati rasanya diriku. Terbata-bata kuucapkan kalimatku,

"Kau..kau serius Kurosaki?"

"Ya," jawabnya lirih di telingaku, bisa kurasakan nafasnya yang hangat.

UWAAAAARGHHH, bisa gila aku ini. Orang yang membuat dua perempuan pujaanku patah hati ternyata menyukaiku. Jadi jika dihubungkan, akulah penyebab mereka berdua patah hati, karena Kurosaki menyukaiku. Tapi…tapi… KAU ITU LELAKI! Teriakku kesal dalam hati.

Aku melepaskan pelukan Kurosaki dari badanku. Kucoba untuk bicara padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku ini lelaki, aku masih menyukai perempuan." Ucapku dengan tegas.

"Huh, aku juga tahu hal itu." Sahutnya ketus sambil kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Aku sendiri juga merasa aneh mengapa bisa merasakan hal ini padamu. Padahal sebelumnya aku jatuh hati pada Rukia dan Inoue, tapi sekarang kepala dan hatiku dipenuhi olehmu." Lanjutnya masih menatap keluar jendela.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, cuma bisa memaki dalam hati 'dasar homo!'

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan berusaha menekan perasaan abnormal ini hingga lenyap dari diriku. Tapi aku ada permintaan, kau bisa membantuku?" Di matanya terpancar sedikit kesedihan dengan jelas.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku yang mulai terbayang pikiran-pikiran aneh tidak karuan.

"Tolong tetap menjadi sahabatku, dan tolong hibur Rukia dan Inoue, karena kurasa aku melukai hati mereka begitu dalam. Mereka bilang tetap mau menjadi sahabatku, tapi pasti muncul jarak entah besar atau kecil diantara kami meski tetap bersahabat, jadi kumohon tolong bantu aku membuat mereka berdua ceria kembali dan menghilangkan jarak itu." Mata coklatnya menatap mataku penuh keseriusan, tapi juga kulihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Tidak masalah, karena itulah kita bersahabat." Jawabku datar tapi serius.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kau mau pulang bersama? Sebagai sahabat tentunya," tawarnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" sahutku menyetujui idenya.

Sepertinya cinta telah menyelinap masuk dalam persahabatanku dengan Kurosaki, Inoue-san dan Kuchiki-san. Menggoreskan luka yang dalam dihati kami masing-masing.

Biarlah kami tetap menjadi sahabat saja, sahabat untuk selamanya tanpa luntur oleh bilasan waktu. Karena hanya dengan ikatan persahabatan ini kami bisa tertawa bersama dengan orang yang kami cintai tanpa rasa perih dan sakit dalam hati.

The End

Akhir kata,

Sepucuk review anda sangat berarti bagi saya.

Trimssssssss!


End file.
